A Cold Redemption
by TheStarzTwins
Summary: "I am hundreds of years old, and I've seen many things, so when I find a puppet that reeked of dark magic, I really shouldn't have as shocked as I was." Crystalyn, who goes by Frost, is an Ancient Magus whose been around for a very long time and has seen many things, but when she finds our favorite ventriloquist dummy at a antiques store, she's honestly surprised!
1. Chapter 1

This has been cross-posted on Wattpad under the same name/strong/p

It was a bright sunny Friday morning as I browsed an antiques shop. In all honesty, I hadn't even meant to come in here. I had been on my way home from a job I had taken up, but I had passed by the shop and felt something pull at me, so I had entered. So far, I have had no luck in figuring out why I was drawn in, Right now, all I'm doing is following my gut.I glanced at the vase in front of me before moving on.

I passed by an antique Victorian mirror and paused to check it out. It showed my rather short reflection. I stood at about 4'9 with long lilac hair with frost blue tips pulled up into a ponytail that reached my lower back. My golden eyes stared back at me, reflecting my curiosity, complimenting my pale complexion. I lost interest in it once i realized the pull wasn't coming from the mirror. I walked down another isle and the tugging feeling in my gut doubled. Immediately curious, I followed it to a closed case that reeked of dark magic. 'I wonder why I'd be drawn to this?' I wondered, before relenting and grabbing the case. I took it up to the front and paid before heading home. It was curious because I had never been pulled to such a dark object.

Once I arrived at my little shop, I went to my apartment above it and locked the door behind me. I went to my kitchen and placed the case on the case. I gently opened it, fully prepared to fight back against whatever lurked inside, only to find a puppet. I blinked in shock, tilting my head in curiosity. It reeked worse of dark magic inside then when it was closed, so it had to be the doll. I gently pulled it out and got a better look at it. It was a male ventriloquist puppet, A piece of paper fell. I grabbed it and placed it off to the side, before taking a good look at the puppet. It was male about 2 and a half feet long, brown hair and eyes and a Caucasian paint job. He was dressed in a grey suit with a red bow tie and a fake red carnation and dress shoes to complete the outfit. I looked back at the case to find any clues as to where it had originally came from, but I only found a metal name plate that red Slappy, otherwise it was a normal black holding case. I turned back to the puppet and picked it up, turning it in my hands, my skin crawling at the dark magic the puppet radiated. I sat him back down and looked at the paper that had come with it. 'Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano' I read silently. I raised an eyebrow in wonder. It was a spell to bring the puppet to life. I set it down and took a closer look at the doll, channeling magic into my eyes. There were sentient spells cast all over the doll, as well one that gave it free will. Most of them were your common sentient spells, but one caught my eye and just rubbed me the wrong way, it was one that made the doll evil. I frowned and pulled at it. It really didn't want to move. It seemed that all of the other spells were tied into it. I scowled, Id have to cast another spell on it and wire the spells to that, before I could remove it. I took a step back and placed the case on the floor before turning back to 'Slappy'.

I stretched a little before getting to work. First I cast the sentient spell to make him at least chaotic neutral. Next I began connecting the necessary spells to it. Once I was done,I started cutting the ties between the dark spell and the other sentience spells. I was huffing from exertion afterwards. Afterward a small break, I grabbed a hold of the dark spell with both hands and pulled. A loud wailing sound came from the doll. I hissed and flinched at the dark and ominous sound before pulling harder. Once it finally came free, the spell squirmed in my hands, trying to escape destruction. I scowled before squeezing my fist and made the spell shatter. A wave of exhaustion swept over me. I shook myself and pushed it aside. I walked closer to Slappy and picked him up. My magic reacted automatically, flowing out of me quickly and searing my brand into the doll. I let out a loud curse, before looking all over the doll,before finding the familiar dragon on his back, where it had decided to form. "Shit! Sorry, I really had no idea my magic would react like that." I said, talking to the sentient doll, even though, technically, it was still asleep. I was confused, why would my magic act like this now and not when I first touched the puppet? I looked back at the seal and the symbols etched around it. 'Fuck is he going to be pissed once he wakes up, no being with human sentience likes being pulled into a familiar contract, even if it was by accident' I thought, before pulling his little jacket and shirt down. I set him down before grabbing the paper, "Alright, time to wake you up and see if it worked." I said, before looking down at the paper. "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano" I chanted and I could feel the magic embedded inside the puppet activate. 'Odd, I figured it would wake up immediately.' I thought before I placed the paper in my pocket, before focusing on the doll, only for the world to start swimming and my body to start tipping over as exhaustion took over. 'Huh, maybe that took more out of me then I realized.' I thought, before the world went dark and my consciousness fading. /p


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping rather soundly, when a voice shook me from my sleep. "Hey! Wake up! I think you've slept long enough!" It demanded. The voice was deep and gravelly but held a tone that reminded me of a child. Instinct had taken over and I had shot out of bed like a rocket, my magic forming to attack whoever the hell had woken me up from my sleep. I looked around frantically, my hands covered in my go-to ice magic. A cackle filled the air. I blinked and looked down. The puppet from earlier stood there, smirking at my reaction. I scowled before shoot a small blast of ice at his feet. He yelped and jumped back, "Hey! Watch it!" He shouted, glaring at me. I smirked at him, "Well at least I didn't screw anything up." I mumbled to myself, "Hey, next time you decide to get a feather up your wooden ass to wake me up, keep in mind I'm a magus that's been around for centuries, ya?" I said dryly. He scowled up at me, "Impossible, the amount of magic that would take is immense." He retorted. My smirk grew as I let up on my control a bit. He looked panicked for a second before covering it with irritation. "Fine, I'll give you that one, girly" He huffed. A thought popped into my head, "Uh... I passed out in the kitchen. How the hell did I end up back in my room in bed?" I asked him. He shifted awkwardly, obviously not comfortable with my question, "Ill keep that to myself, if you don't mind, doll face." He responded, awkwardness oozing out of him. I snickered before picking him up around his waist. This gained many loud complaints from him. I rolled my eyes at him. "Dude, act your age, not your shoe size." I teased. He huffed and fell silent. Once I got out of my bedroom, I made my way to my workshop. Once inside I sat him down on a clear table. "Do me a favor and sit here and don't touch anything. There are things in here that are very volatile." I told him, before walking over and sliding my apron and my goggles on.

I walked over to a table covered in vials and a boiling cauldron. I grabbed the ladle and stirred counterclockwise for a few moments before taking the ladle out and cutting up some dragon root. A shadow fell over my workstation. I frowned and looked up. Slappy was standing there watching me. "So what are you making anyway?" He asked rather crudely. "A healing salve for a curse." I replied without looking up. After I cut the root up, I dropped them one by one into the cauldron. I glanced at Slappy. He was still watching rather intently. I placed the cutting board down and stirred clockwise twice before removing the ladle and setting it down. The cauldron had to sit again until the full moon before the potion could be removed. I walked over to another table and grabbed some vials and ladled different finished potions into them. I then walked over to my bag and placed them inside. I turned to Slappy. "I have to run errands, think I can leave you here without you doing something stupid?" I asked, half sarcastic, half serious. He scowled at me. "Listen, I should be asking you if your fine without me little fleshy." He shot back. I scowled before grabbing him by his collar and picking him up. I left my workshop and closed the door behind me, before locking it with magic. I sat the puppet down on the floor before going over to the door that would lead down to the shop. "Don't burn the place down!" I called, before ducking out and leaving the building, silently worrying over weather or not I could trust the puppet.

I made my stops and dropped off the potions at their respective destinations before running to the grocery store to pick up some much needed supplies. On my way out after paying, I ran into a dude in a black hoodie and sunglasses. There was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. I quickly apologized before leaving as fast as I could. I glanced behind me to see that the dude was following me. I sped my pace up before ducking down the closest alleyway and hid. I saw him come to the front of the alleyway and stop, before letting out a long string of curses in Russian, before pressing a finger to his ear, where I assumed a com-link was located and spoke slowly and quickly in Russian before turning and leaving. Once he was gone, I quickly teleported home, not wanting to risk the rest of the walk home. I appeared inside the living room, startling Slappy. "What the hell?!" He shouted, before throwing the closest thing to him at me. I just barely dodged out of the way before glaring at him. He glared right back. I went into the kitchen and put the stuff up, before returning to the living room. I quickly gave him a run-down of my encounter with the Russian. Slappy scowled, "Why would the Russians want you?" He snarled. I scowled, "I'd explain, but might not understand due to lack of a brain." I hissed back, He growled, "I could make you my slave if I wanted to! Id watch what I said if I were you!" He shouted. I smirked, before channeling magic into the accidental binding, before saying, "Down boy." My seal on Slappy's back glew Purple and Frost blue, before Slappy fell from the couch and onto the floor face first.

I giggled at how much it reminded me of Kagome and Inuyasha off of an anime. He sat up quickly and glared at me, "What did you do to me?!" He exclaimed, before leaping at me and knocking me backwards, his wooden hands on my neck, and proceeded to choke me, demanding what the hell I did to him. I managed to grab him by the scruff of the neck and sling him across the room. "I didn't do shit! My magic reacted automatically and branded you as my familiar. Now deal with it!" I shouted, my hand on my now sensitive throat. He scowled at me, looking as if he wanted to strangle me again. I acted first though and pinned him to the wall with ice magic. Once he was pinned to the wall, I relaxed with a relieved sigh. I stood up on shaky legs and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw the slowly forming bruises. "Shit. That's gonna smart if I don't get some salve on it and fast." I mumbled to myself, before looking threw my drawers for the tube of salve I usually keep and rubbed some on the growing bruises.

I put the tube up before heading back out into the living room. I glared at Slappy, who was still trying to escape from my ice. I smirked at his predicament before heading for the kitchen. "Do you eat?" I asked him. He stopped struggling, "yes, I do, short-shit." He replied. I growled, "Watch it, Dummy." I growled out. He fell silent at that. "Dummy? Who you calling Dummy?" He demanded, going from silent to screeching in half a second. I rolled my eyes, before casting a silencing charm on the archway between the kitchen and the living room and silence filled the kitchen. With a relieved sigh, I began cooking supper. I made a simple chicken noodle soup.

I was in the middle of preparing bowls before I stilled. Something was wrong. I extended my senses and found 5 men in my apartment. I frowned and silently broke the silencing charm and Slappy's warning shouts finally reached. "Hey wicked witch! Watch out!" I finally noticed the one right behind me and rolled out of the way just as a bullet hit the cabinet in front of where my head just was. "Fuck. That was close." I cursed, before summoning up my magic. The man turned to face me to shoot at me again, but I acted quicker as I shot an arrow made of ice at his head and it pierced him between his eyes. I cast another spell that brought my satchel to me. It held all of my important items, always ready to leave. I quickly dashed into the living room and grabbed Slappy, before leaping out of the window. I felt Slappy cling to me to keep from flying off. I turned mid-air and channelled some of my shadow fire magic and shot it into an open window on the first floor and the entire building blew up. I landed softly and hid quickly in alleyway. I used my magic to summon a hoodie to hide my face and keep Slappy hidden from sight. After taking almost 30 minutes of persuasion, I slid the blue hoodie on and pulled the hood up, hiding Slappy behind my head. I watched from the back of the growing crowd as the firetrucks and police cars showed up to put the fire out and control the damage. I watched as my life for the past 5 years went up in flames, almost everything I owned, burned to ashes. I quickly wiped away the few tears that had dropped. "Hey Stupid, we might want to get the fuck out of here before more of them show up." Slappy whispered. I absently nodded, to emotionally spent to respond to him in any fashion. I turned on my heel and left, walking about 2 blocks, before teleporting out of the city and to a forest about 6 states away. I was being hunted for my abilities again, but this time, I at least wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later

I was hiding behind a building, applying pressure on the bleeding wound on my arm. They had Slappy, who was currently bound in magic sealing chains and hung, by the chains, on a hook. "Come on out little reaper~" A voice purred, the russian accent thick. I tried not to growl at that nickname. 'Whoever fucking decided to call me the reaper of the damned needs to be shot in the ass!' I thought, before switching magic styles, from ice, to earth, and placed my hand on the ground, conjuring tree roots to shoot out of the earth and swat at several of the men and especially the one the who called me little reaper. 'I'm probably going to regret this later, but…' I thought, before summoning m sythe. It was taller than I was, with a black blade, and handle with silver engravings on it and a black wing with silver streaks in it at the point where the blade met the handle. It was called, "Heaven's Sin" I was the only who could wield it.

I stepped out of my hiding place and swung my scythe around, killing several of the russian agents. I quickly made my way over to Slappy as the tree roots smacked them around. I aimed my scythe at the chains, "What are you doing, Crystalyn? Stop, your gonna end up hitting me!" He exclaimed in a moment of panic, only to relax once he realized that I had cut only the chains and not him. I rolled my eyes, "Hold on asshole." I told him and he immediately grabbed my shoulders. I dispated my scythe and approached the douche who had called me little reaper, who was currently pinned to the ground by a root. I squatted down beside him. "Tell your bosses, the next time they send someone after me, I will hunt them down, and kill them myself, understand?" I informed him. He nodded quickly. "Good~" I practically purred, before standing up and teleporting away from the area, taking us someplace near New Orleans. I quickly leaned against the closet tree and all but collapsed, my wounds taking their toll on me. I was losing blood fast, I wouldn't die, but I'd go into a coma for a while, and this wasn't the safest place to do that. Unfortunately I had no choice in the matter, as my vision started going dark. "Shit...Slappy, get somewhere safe, losing consciousness...going to be out for a while, find you when I wake-up…" I managed to say, before succumbing to darkness.

No-one's Pov":

It's been years since Amy Kramer even thought of Slappy, fully believing the puppet to be dead and her life returned to normal. She was 27 now, and lived in an apartment in New Orleans, right down the road from the Antiques shop she worked at. She had built up a pretty decent life here. So when she saw the evil puppet in her living room, sitting on her coffee table, her first reaction was to scream. Her second was to grab the closest object to her and threaten him with it. "What the hell do you want, you sadist fucker?" She growled. Slappy stood up and snorted, "In any other situation, I'd probably take offense and try to kill you or make your life a living hell, but right now, there's no time. An innocent life is at stake." He growled out. Amy froze in shock, "Wait what?" She asked out loud. Slappy growled in irritation. "I've been awake for about 3 weeks now toots, and the woman who woke me up is a sorcerer with a greater will and power than mine, and just so happens to be a fucking goody-two-shoes. Because of her abilities, we've been on the run for the past 3 weeks from the Russians. We just barely escaped from there and she was gravely wounded. She needs help. She passed out against a tree just outside of town. I can't just leave her there to heal while I hide. So when I was looking for a place to hide her, imagine my surprise, when I sense my ex-slave, little Amy Kramer in the area, whose not so little anymore." Slappy quickly explained. Amy frowned as she processed the information. Basically, Slappy got a taste of his own medicine, but the girl who controlled him was hurt and needed help. AMy quickly made her mind up, "I better not regret this later, but, lead the way." She replied.

Slappy led her to a little woodsy area just outside the city. "Over there, I had covered her in leaves and branches to keep her hidden." Slappy directed, from his place around her neck. At first AMy had found the fact gentle grip a little unnerving, but went with it. She walked over to the pile of leaves and branches and pulled them away, to reveal a girl about 4'9 with frost blue tipped lilac hair. She was covered in gunshot wounds and gashes. Amy placed two fingers on her pulse to make sure she was awake, before grabbing the surprisingly rather light girl and picking her up. She adjusted her grip on the girl to keep her from falling before making her way back to her apartment.

Once they had gotten back, Amy was quick to wrap up the girl's wounds and placed her in the guest room, before going to call the other victims of Slappy's and informing them of this rather strange new 160 degree turn on Slappy's personality. Slappy, however, remained in the room with the girl, watching over her, helping Amy change the girl's banadages. Honestly, it was like she entered the twilight zone or something.

Frost's pov:

When I came too, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a bed. I immediately shot up out of the foreign bed, my magic at my neck and call, looking around for whoever put me here. A chuckle came from somewhere in the room. My sleep hazed mind vaguely recognized it as I searched for the source, finding a little puppet sitting on a chair by the bed. "Slappy?" I asked, calming down. "Hey Doll, it's about time you woke up." he responded, "You've been asleep for 5 days, careful, your wounds are still healing." It was then that I realized that I had bandages wrapped around my chest, my left arm, my right wrist, and my left leg. My shirt was off to allow better access to my bandages. I slowly relaxed, my magic dispersing. "W-where are we?" I asked him, my voice hoarse. "At an old friend of mine's." he replied. "Friend? Hardly." a voice retorted from the doorway. I turned to see a woman standing there, leaning against the doorframe. "Amy Kramer, former slave of the puppet." She said, introducing herself. "I'm Frost, Magus on the run." I responded. She nodded, "So how did you end up with the wooden asshole?" she asked. I chuckled, "Honestly, it was by pure accident. I had been on my way back to my apartment,when I had a gut feeling and was drawn into an antiques shop. I was drawn to him, even though he reeked of dark magic. I brought him back, replaced the spell that made him evil with one that made him at the very least chaotic neutral. I picked him up to make sure I didn't break anything and my magic decided to bind him and make him my familiar." I explained, giving her an abbreviated version. She nodded before turning and leaving the room. I glanced at Slappy and his rather ragged and torn suit. "Hey, um, do you have some needle and thread?" I asked her. She nodded and quickly went to grab them. I followed behind. "He wouldn't leave your side ya know." Amy told me, looking around for the thread. I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? The little wooden dickhead?" I wondered in curiosity. Amy nodded, "Hasn't slept or eaten once since you guys got here. Wouldn't even leave move to set up a cruel prank. He helped me replace your bandages." She informed me. I nodded, Not really absorbing the information. She found the supplies and handed them to me.

I walked back to the room I had woken up in. "Slappy, take your shirt and jacket off so I can see the rips in them." I told him. He nodded and took them off and handed them to me. I took them and began sewing them up. I glanced at Slappy, who was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the scenery of the active street below, my seal still as vibrant as it was 3 weeks ago. I turned back to my work.

It was a few days later before I was fully healed and the bandages were off. I pulled my shirt on and disposed of the bandages before going into the living room where Slappy and Amy were waiting. They were sitting rather tensely on the couch. "Alright, time to head out before they catch up to us." I said. Slappy jumped up, "About time doll, I was starting to rot from boredom." he exclaimed, before taking his place on my shoulders. "Thank you for your help, , it was nice meeting you." I said, before activating my magic and teleporting us to southern Florida.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up with a stretch. 'That's the final piece.' I thought before stepping back. I had just finished putting my new dresser together. Once Slappy and I had arrived in Miami, Florida, I had bought us an apartment, under a new name. Now that I was finished with the dresser, we were officially move in, I just had to put my new clothes into the dresser. I turned and put my tools up, before taking the tool box and putting it back under the kitchen sink. I turned to go back to my room, passing Slappy in the living room on my way. Honestly, he's been rather quiet today. It was rather curious.

I got back to my room and started on putting my clothes up when Slappy came in and hopped up onto his normal place on my bed. "Ya know, every since you messed with those spells. I've been having to deal with things other then dark hatred and sadism, it's not natural for a guy like me. I mean doll, i was made out of the wood from a COFFIN for hell's sake. I was created for the pure purpose of carrying on my creater's dark sadistic will, but then you got me, and unlike the other fleshy meatbags who've had me, you actually have a brain and the power to back your will up. Had I not met you, I'd probably be tormenting some poor stupid sap, before being put back to sleep somehow. Honestly, it's a little terrifying, and I don't like feeling fear, reminds me too much of Wally." Slappy said, watching me put the clothes up. I paused and looked at him, "Wally?" I asked him. "Crazy, psychopathic brother. Tried killing me more than a few times." He quickly explained. I nodded in understanding, before resuming my task. "Well, Slappy, I have no idea what to tell you, other than everything will figure itself out eventually. I know we don't exactly get along very well, but I've come to think of you as a friend." I told him. I could practically feel the indignation and embarrassment coming from him. I chuckled quietly, before finishing up.

I turned back to Slappy, to find him staring ever so intently at the bedspread. "Come on, let's get started on dinner, unless you want to starve?" I asked him. He shot up immediately. "Alright, human, food. I forget that you fleshy things need it. I don't need it, I just prefer it." He retorted. I chuckled, before rolling my eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, puppet." I replied and we made our way to the kitchen. Slappy sat at the table with a thick, leather bound book filled with a shit-ton of law stuff that I didn't understand. I sighed and got to work. I pulled out a steak and sat it in the sink to thaw, before taking out a large potato and wrapping it in a wet paper towel and stuck in the microwave for about 3 minutes. I pulled out a bag of frozen fries and started the process of frying them.

All in all it took about an hour to finish cooking. I had cut the steak and potato in half and put them on two different plate, before taking the fries and diving them up between the two of us. I put steak sauce and sour cream on the steak and potatoes respectively. With one last look, I nodded and took the plates over to the table. I placed one in front of Slappy, before sitting down and starting on my own plate. A comfortable silence fell over the two of us. Slappy finally placed the book down to the side and began eating. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. It was curious, I wondered where it all went. I mean, he's a puppet, right? So, where does it go? I shook my head, bringing myself back to the real world before speaking. "We need to figure something out about the Russians. I'm really getting tired of being hunted down." I said. Slappy nodded, "You're not the only one doll." He replied, before sending a quick glance at the book. "Well, I have an idea. If you were to report to the authorities that Russians were hunting you down, you could be put under agent watch and they wouldn't be able to get at you as easily as it is when it's just you and I, and I'm not exactly very useful in a fight." He replied. I nodded, "That's actually a good idea. I didn't even think about that. Actually, I have connections with the U.S. Government. That...that could actually work." I said, several thoughts running through my head, plans and ideas flying.

Once we were done eating, I retreated to my new workshop, Slappy following me at a slower pace. I entered and grabbed my stylus, a wand-like object used to write runes, and slid it into my back pocket, before I wandered all over my workshop, grabbing different things and moving certain things, before pausing. I placed everything back from where I had gotten them before pulling my phone out. "Hey, ya it's me...Listen there's been a problem...It's the Russians this time. I've had to teleport to several different places in the past month and a half...Ya...Thanks...1031 Eve Road, Miami, Florida...how many?...Alright, thanks." I said to the person on the other side of the phone. I turned to Slappy, "So, good news or bad news first?" I asked. He glared at me, "Give me the bad news first Doll." He responded. "Alright, so there is a whole team of agents coming. Half of them to protect me, the other half to hunt down the Russians. The good news is I'm getting protection." I told him, "But they know nothing about magic, so I have to figure out a way to hide you without putting you to sleep." I walked over to my spell book, turning the pages, trying to find an answer. Slappy seemed to be in deep thought as well.

It was about 2 hours later that I found the answer to our problem. "I found something!" I exclaimed with a shout. Slappy jumped at my shout, almost falling off the table. I winced, "Sorry, bout that, but I found something." I told him, before approaching his table. "It's simple. According to some notes I took a very long time ago on familiar bonds, If you trust me, and I trust you, it would give you more abilities, including the ability to turn into a tattoo on my skin." I informed him. Slappy nodded, before hesitating, "Trust?" He asked warily. I nodded, "Yes, trust. It's a bit ironic and weird, but I trust you." I said confidently. 'Damn my trusting ways are gonna get me killed one day.' Slappy seemed to be thinking it over, glancing at me several times. It seemed like time slowed down before he responded with a minuscule nod, "Yes, I trust you too, Doll." He replied. I grinned, "Careful, one may think your wooden little hearts going soft." I responded. Slappy rolled his eyes, before closing them. Not to long after, Slappy was a tattoo on my arm, before moving to his normal spot on my back near my shoulders. I grinned, it had worked. Which leads me to wonder, what all abilities will result from our now proven to be stronger relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, at about noon, 5 agent showed up, 2 female and 3 males. The head agent was a female, 30's, brunette, tall. "Ma'am, I'm Agent Brune, these are Agents Firen, Blacksburn, Maxwell, and Hart." She introduced. Agent Firen was the other female, about late 40's blonde, average height. Agent Blacksburn was early 20's, presumably fresh out of the academy, red hair, tall. Agent Maxwell was early 50's, graying hair average height. Agent Hart was early 30's, raven colored hair, and on the short side. I nodded in greeting to them. "You may call me Frost. As you probably know, the Russians are after me. The why is classified information, but I assume you are aware of your task?" I asked them in a completely professional manner. They nodded in acknowledgement. "Ma'am, well do everything in our power to keep you safe from the Russians." Agent Firen promised me. I nodded, showing that I heard her make her promise. I intended to keep her to it. "I hope so, Agent Firen, I hope so."

For the next few days, we were walking on eggshells. The agents worked in shifts. Two would follow me around, while two would lurk in the rest of the apartment, and one would pull lookout on the roof. Honestly I didn't like all these no-maj's around me, but I had no choice. I was dealing with ruthless russians, ones who would stop at nothing to get at me and my abilities and would do absolutely anything necessary to accomplish their goals. I hated having to rely on regular mortals, ut i had no choice in the situation, not if I wanted to get out of this without serious mental scarring and still remain a free citizen, because, unfortunately, killing people is illegal here, and that's what it would have lead up to. A mass murder of all of the russian agents who were sent for me. I could feel Slappy's discomfort and impatience of the situation through our bond as master and familiar and could tell he agreed with me. That's still a weird idea to think about. About 2 months ago, if you were to have told me that I would end up with an ex-psychopathic puppet as my familiar after centuries of being alone, I'd have looked at you weird and took you to get your head checked out. Now? I can't believe it but, I can't see my life without the irritating puppet. He's like an annoying fraternal twin brother. It's weird. Anyway, he wasn't the only one who was irritated. I was getting tired of having to act like a normal mortal. I would have thought that they would have found me by now.

At the moment, I was in my room sitting at my comfortable chair by my bookshelves, reading a thick magic time, disguised from mortal eyes as a fairy-tale book. Agents Firen and Hart were at the door watching over me. I could pratically feel Slappy sqirming all over my back in his tattoo form. I resist the urge to shiver at the weirdness. The thought is still so weird. A couple of weeks ago, Slappy and I were constantly at each other's throats, throwing glares and insults like they were balls and threatening each other on a daily basis. Now? We still bicker and argue and glare, but it's more like sibling arguments then enemies at each other's throats. He hasn't tried to kill me even once, since the first time. Honestly, I hadn't expected the tattoo trick to work, because I didn't think we even trusted each other that much, but when it had worked, I was honestly shocked, but happy. Slappy won't say much about it, but, from the look in his eyes he sometime gets, I can tell his life hasn't been easy so far. I can tell the little guy has started to regret what he did to those kids in the past, but I know better than to push him to talk about it, he'll just shut-down and close off, and all of that progress so far will, probably, go straight down the drain.

A loud crash coming from the living room pulled me from my thoughts. My head snapped up in suspicion. Agent Hart came over to me as Agent Firen went to check it out. I sat my book down on the nearby nightstand and stood up, bringing my magic to the surface, ready to cast magic at a moments notice. Hart stood just in front of me, as if to protect me from whatever the hell had happened, a hand on his gun, ready to pull it from it's holster. There were shouts and gunshots coming from the other part of the apartment. I swallowed harshly, fear, dread, anxious, and suspense settling in my stomach once everything settled down again. I could feel Slappy once again at his place between my shoulders, a protective and almost reassuring hum pulsed through our link. Footsteps echoed down the little hallway from my room to the living room. I could feel my magic hum just below the surface, ready to react in a moments notice, bringing me some sort of security. What if the Russians got the other agents? What if they get Hart too? What if I can't fight them all off? What if they get me? What if Slappy tries to protect me? I couldn't let him get hurt, the little guy meant too much to me now. I steeled my nerves. If I had too, I'd fight them all, with or without magic regardless. There was no way I was going to lose Slappy, and since he was a tattoo at the moment, that meant I had to stay out of their hands too. The footsteps were right outside my bedroom door now. I felt Agent Hart tense up in front of me, pulling his side arm and pointing it at the door, watching in anticipation. I took a fighting stance. The door slowly opened.


	6. Chapter 6

I held my breath in suspense, not knowing what may have lurked on the other side of that flimsy wooden door. Whoever it was paused for a few moments before all hell broke loose. A dozen Russian agents burst in threw my window and bedroom door. I screamed and reacted on instinct. I pushed Hart down and slung a wave of magic outwards, knocking most of them backwards. I felt Slappy burst back onto the 3D plane and, somehow, slung what looked like puppet strings outwards. 'Must be the effects of the familiar bond, since we are master and familiar, he has more access to magic then when he did when it was just him running a muck in the world.' I thought, before conjuring my ice magic. I threw ice spears at several of them and pinned them to the ground. Slappy used the recently discovered puppet strings to control some of them to attack one another. Agent Hart shot several of them with his side-arm.

I kept throwing ice magic, but it seemed that there was no stop to them. Then I had an idea. "Slappy, ill clear you a path, I'm about to do something really stupid and reckless. I need you to take Agent Hart and the fuck outta here, cause I'm the only one who has a chance of surviving this. You and Hart will end up dead." I told him. I could feel the irritation and anger come off of him in waves. "You idiot! I'm not leaving you here to face these guys by yourself!" He snapped. I grinned, "Careful! It almost sounds like you care, wooden doll." I retorted. "I do care! That's why i'm not leaving!" he hissed. I blinked in shock, throwing ice at the enemy purely on instinct for a few seconds, before it settled in and I broke out in a grin, "I knew you had a heart somewhere in that cold wooden little body of yours!" I exclaimed, "Hey! Hart! Grab Slappy and get ready to jump out of the window!" I threw another ice spear. "Yes ma'am! Try not to die, ma'am. I don't think we can deal with another homicidal puppet, ma'am." He said with a grin. "Another?" I asked him, curiosity in my voice. "Yes ma'am. We have a ventriloquist dummy locked up in an undisclosed location called Wally. Homeland Security came across him a while back trying to kill a senator. Caught him and put him in a box made from obsidian, gold, steel, and titanium. The strongest we could come up with." He told me. I nodded and noticed Slappy had froze at the mention of his psychopathic brother. I grabbed him and tossed him at Hart, before shoot ice magic and clearing a path to the window. Hart quickly acted and jumped.

Once I was sure that they were clear, I summoned up most of my magic in a focused blast, one sure to freeze, if not just kill immediately, all, if not then at least most of the Russian agents. 'It's been a while since I did this, but...' I thought, before, "Uninhabitable Ice age!" I exclaimed, a ginormous wave of ice magic blasted outwards from me, freezing every living being in the apartment. It coated everything in there in an inch of below freezing ice and frost. I stood there, struggling on the edge on consciousness. I hadn't used that much magic at once in a very long time, Uninhabitable Ice Age took up a LOT of magic to make the ice and make it cold enough. That was why I don't use it very often. Honestly, it probably would have killed a normal magus. Good thing I'm not exactly normal. I struggled to make it to the window to look for Hart and Slappy, only to find them cornered by about a dozen russians. I let out a few curses, before jumping out of the window and landing in a crouch. I stood up and leaned back on my hands. "Now boys, I'd like it if you'd leave my familiar and that nice agent alone, before your bodies go back to mother Russia cold." I said, my voice taking on a dangerous tone at the end, "Sorta like your friends back up in the apartment." They just looked at me. One cocked his gun and pointed it at the two. I smirked, a dark look coming over my face. 'There aren't enough of them for Heaven's Sin.' I thought as I made a blade from ice. I gave them a psychopath grin, before moving so fast it looked like I disappeared. One by one I killed all of them. I don't know if it was because they had threatened Slappy, or if I was a little loopy from the lack of magic and the need for sleep, but, I took great pleasure in making them bleed. One by one they fell.

When the dead was done, I tiredly turned to Agent Hart and Slappy, covered in blood and ice, looking like I was about to fall over, and I technically did. Once I sure that the danger had passed, I felt my conscious mind slipping. I struggled to stay awake as I wobbled over to them I leaned down for Slappy to hop on, before looking at Agent Hart. "Tell the old man, that I'll send in a report when I recover." I muttered, just barely hanging on, "I'll see you around, Agent Hart." And with that, I used the rest of my energy to teleport out of there. When we got to wherever it was my magic deemed safe enough for me to recover, I passed out, my consciousness fading quickly into the inky black of sleep. The last thing I remember hearing Slappy call out my name in alarm. Hey, I'm safe, right? Otherwise I wouldn't have passed out, the magic that's in me wouldn't have let me. So I'm good. Besides, Slappy will protect me. I trust him.


	7. Chapter 7

Slappy's pov:

I watched as Frost fell to the ground. I called out her name in panic but no response. I had no idea where we were. It looked like an abandoned building and it reeked of dark magic and ink. I could practically feel the dark presences in the building. Not wanting to risk it, I tugged Frost into a room I deemed safe enough to leave her and easy enough to protect her while she recovered. I had a feeling she was going to be out for a while. I set up a few of my wires around the room she was in to let me know if something messed with her. Once I deemed it safe enough to leave her for a few minutes, I left the room to try and figure out where the hell that girl brought us. Though, it's gotta be some kinda safe, or she wouldn't have brought us here, then again, her magic brought her to me, so I should be on guard.

Once I left the room, I looked around in some of the rooms. A giant machine was in one. It was off now, but it looked like it had been on recently. I quickly left the room and went into the next one. It was a simple office with incomplete drawings on the desk. There was something eerily familiar about the drawing. I entered the next room I found and it turned out to be a viewing room with lots of chairs. I left and went back to the hallway. There were posters advertising a cartoon of some sorts. Again, that little deja-vu feeling came back, like I was forgetting something really important. I frowned and shrugged it off for the time being.

I entered what looked like a lobby. The sign said, "Welcome to SillyVision!" I felt my non-existent stomach drop. 'Oh geez, no wonder I felt like I was forgetting something. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Damn it girl, you never make things easy for me, do you? We ain't any kind of safe. If anything, the Russians were better than the situation you've managed to put us in this time. Geez, she sure is a trouble magnet.' I thought before quickly heading back to where I had left Frost. I knew exactly where we were, but the question was, why the hell are we here?! Ain't her magic supposed to take us someplace safe when she needs to recuperate?! I got back to the room with Frost in it and sighed in relief once I saw that her magic had, at the very least, put up a shield around her. 'But, wait, what about me?' I thought before I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I whipped around so fast, I might have given myself whiplash had I been a human being. Dread filled me as I face the "person" in front of me. It was a little taller than me and looked like the creature on the posters in the hall and around the building. "Heya, pal! I'm Bendy! Bendy the Dancing demon! Who the hell are you?" it demanded. Well, shit. I'm screwed.

No one's pov;

Slappy tried to run, only to get grabbed and pulled back, "Now now friend, I asked who you were~" The inky demon purred. Slappy glared at him. "Screw. You!" He growled. Bendy scowled. "Now, no need to get so harsh. How about we take a little walk down to my lair and have a nice little chat~" Bendy purred, his voice going a little dark at the end. Slappy had a very bad feeling about this situation. 'Sorry Girly, it's up to you. I hope nothing fucks with you till you can depend on your self.' He thought, before getting roughly dragged down, down, down, down, into the inky depths of studio's basement.

Meanwhile, Frost slept on in her little cocoon of safety, dreaming on peacefully, blissfully unaware her familiar was just taken from her, and the only evidence, was the empty and hollow feeling in her chest from him being gone from her for too long, but still, she slept on, being absolutely useless in her current weakened state.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
